


After the Breakup.

by Scarlett_Bruna22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, its kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Bruna22/pseuds/Scarlett_Bruna22
Summary: My view on what happens after Alec breaks up with Magnus...





	After the Breakup.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say beforehand.. i do not own the charecters or plot. I also didn't see the episode just yet and i didn't read the book. Mostly cause i wanna pretend the breakup didn't happen... But i know it did.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy it!!

Alec was keeled in the middle of his newly destroyed bedroom. Tears streaming down his face, his sister on one side and Jace on the other. Trying to think about what he had done.

Just a few hours back, Alec agreed to do something he never thought of doing. At the time his mind kept telling him that it would be OK. That Magnus would be fine without him and that he could easily find someone new. Its not like it wasn't going to happen. Their relationship couldn't last. Not with Magnus being Immortal and Alec aging each and every day.

But after actually doing the deed, breaking up with the love of his life, seeing the light leave Magnus' eyes as he did so. Part of him breaking as he walked away. Feeling like he had left part of his heart back where he had been standing and another part with Magnus.

Each step he took walking away from Magnus, Alec wanted nothing more than to turn around and rush back. Apologize and come clean. Tell him that he had been the one to summon Asmodeus. Not cause he wanted chaos to happen. Simply so Magnus could have his powers back.

What Alec didn't expect. Was the price he had to pay. What he had to lose so Magnus could have his magic back.

Alec was only thinking of Magnus the whole time. Only after it was all said and done did he realize just how stupid he was. Just how idiotic he was being. But it was too late. Magnus was gone and Alec had nothing.

Just memories and a heart that he himself had broken when he broke up with the only man he would ever truly love.

They say that there are plenty of fish in the sea, that Magnus was only his first love. That there are other men out there. But not for Alec.

Alec knew what he had. He knew how he loved. Who his heart ached for.

So why he went and ended things when he had everything he ever wanted? He was putting Magnus' happiness before his. Wanting nothing more than for Magnus to have his old life back. Be the High Warlock of Brooklyn once again.

So as he walked home, back to the Institute, Hands in his pants pocket. Alec pulled out the tiny ring he had been saving. The ring he had been carrying around, just waiting for the right moment to declare his love and ask Magnus to marry him. For months he had been holding onto this ring and for months he could never puck up the courage.

Now he would never even get the chance.

Putting the ring back. Alec went home. Ignoring everyone and headed straight to his room where he found himself breaking everything. Flipping over his desk, punching holes in the wall. Picking up his wooden desk chair and breaking it against the wall. Letting it smash to pieces.

Only to be pulled back by Jace, Alec didn't break down until two pairs of arms wrapped around him. Allowing the young man to finally break down in tears. Asking himself...

What had he done?

*******

Not knowing that just on the other side of New York a man was in a similar position. He was left heartbroken. Like someone had ripped his heart from his chest and threw it on the ground.

His mind swirling with thoughts about what he had done wrong. What had gone wrong?

Magnus never felt this kind of pain before. Never felt this hurt. Losing Alec, Magnus felt like he lost a part of himself. Not even losing his magic left him feeling so hollow inside.

He had wondered off, emptiness in his eyes, matching what he felt on the inside. Trying to think about what to do. What could he do? What could he possibly do to ease this pain he felt?

The first initial thought was to go and erase all memories of Alexander Lightwood. Every single trace of that man from his mind. Carve out every moment they passed together. The trips, the light night talks and everything in between. Babysitting, talking about having a family.

Magnus had to hold himself up, hand against a brick wall. It was like his mind was replaying every event it could muster up. Making Magnus relive every moment he shared with Alexander.

But he knew he couldn't go through with it. He could never let all those sweet memories escape. He would hate himself. Knowing that there was a piece of his mind missing. Like a lost puzzle piece.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos if you want me to continue or make more Malec one shots <3


End file.
